Stolen
by SarahBelikova
Summary: Captured, stolen, beaten, bruised and broken, Rose doesn't know how much more she can take before she breaks completely. She's been taken from her world and immersed into this new one she thought didn't exist. She's trying to find a way to escape because she knows she doesn't have long left. She knows it's futile but that's not stopping her. It's better to die trying right?
1. Chapter 1

Trees whipped past me, their branches leaving scrapes and scratches on my battered, blotchy, naked skin. It was pitch black and I stumbled over my own bare feet running as fast as my legs could carry me. They were weak and jelly-like from the lack of use in the past weeks. I don't remember how many. After the first few days I lost track.

I tripped on a rock, falling over. My stringy, oily hair falling in my face. I struggled to pick myself up and keep going. It was hardly any use really; here I was, broken and worn. So tired. I knew he would catch me because the moment I fell, all my chance for escaping diminished into nothing.

But I refused to go down without a fight. With whatever little strength I still possessed I ran on shaking legs. Red, warm liquid trickled down the side of my face and my forehead held a dull throbbing sort of pain. I must have hit my head on a rock.

I pumped my arms harder hoping they would make up for the movement my legs weren't producing. But after a few seconds they started to burn. Like the slow burn you feel when you hold your arms up for too long.

It felt like two large hundred pound cinder blocks were attached to each leg and I was slowly drugging them along. This was futile.

Too make things worse, the rain had started to fall. Large fat drops that plopped loudly when it hit a surface. The water mixed in with the ground made the perfect combination of mud. My feet were now coated in the stuff, and made it ten times harder to move.

I was dressed in only my underwear; they were all I had time to put on during the brief time lapse my captor wasn't around. The barely there coverings were thoroughly soaked through and made me shiver even more. Would I die of hypothermia? No, could that happen to a person during summer? Is it still summer? The last day I have seen any sign of life other than my captor was the last day of my junior year.

The pine needles the coniferous trees poked at my bluish purplish skin. Some of the bruises were fading into a dull yellowy colour. Some were now turning blue due to recent activity. My skin hurt whenever I touched it, poked and prodded it. My arms and legs were coated in finger print bruises.

I looked around me, whipping my head back and forth as much as I dared but still looking in front of me often enough that I wouldn't fall flat on my face. My legs finally giving out, I tripped over them falling to the ground. I was out in the open; there were no trees within crawling distance. My plan was to take some sort of cover within the protection of the trees and wait until my captor gave up looking for me.

The ideal objective would be to climb up a tree and hide within the needles. But that wasn't going to happen. Though I held onto my miniscule strip of hope. I looked up at the sky, hoping the stars would give me some sign. I had taken astronomy, if I could only look for the North Star. I had no idea how that would help me but maybe if I saw it, the sense of what to do would just wash over me.

I heard the sound of heavy boots approaching. I was still in the open. I knew who it was. I knew what he wanted. I knew what his plan for me was, or I thought I did. What I didn't know was how much longer of this I could take.

* * *

**So there's my new fanfiction. This is something that I just write in my free time, when I have writer's block from my other stories or frankly when I'm at school. **

**This is just going to be sort of a drabblish fiction**** so approximately 500-800 -I stress drabblish because I think 800 words are drabblish in accordance to how much i usually write- words each chapter and updates will not be regular but I hope you all can give this story a chance. So yeah...  
**

**I would really appreciate. I promise I will update at LEAST once every two weeks though.**

**Review and tell me how I did? If I get enough, the next update will be soon. Remember to review!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding and my eyes were caked shut. They refused to open. I moaned out in pain and tried to stand up but my legs felt like jelly. My whole being felt fuzzy like I had been drugged and the effects hadn't quite worn off.

I pried open my eyes and rubbed the drowsiness away. I was back in the same room I had been living- ugh more like dying- in for the past weeks until my failed attempt at escaping.

I groaned and sat up. The action nearly depleting me of all my strength. I pulled the covers off me wanting to go take a shower with what little energy I had. I hoped he had not taken the stool in the shower. It was for exactly these reasons that I had put one of those there. Days when I had virtually nothing left in me I would sit underneath the running water and hope to God I would be out of here soon.

Obviously that was never the case. On shaking legs I stood up and my stomach growled at the sudden movement. I had a cramp and it was from the lack of food that I refused to eat. Every day he would send Inna in with the most luxurious of foods, but I wouldn't touch a piece for fear that it was drugged. I would toss it down the toilet and flush it only surviving on water from the taps because I was almost a hundred percent that was clean.

Only would I act drugged when he came in and stared me down with those red eyes. It was freaky, like he was a vampire or something. Though he never tried to make a move on me. He would just sit down on the couch every day with his elbows on his thighs and chin in his hands, watching me, observing my every move.

And every day I would sit on the bed watching him back. I finally made it into the shower, but my legs gave out betraying me. I fell on the tiled floor with a loud thump that I was sure radiated through the whole floor.

I heard the door rip open but I didn't have it in me to see who it was. He gently picked me up off the floor and carried me in his arms to the bedroom. They were strong and muscular, the heat I desperately wanted for the past weeks radiating off him and into me.

"Stay with me Roza," he called out to me. His voice was velvety and deep, proving how much off a man he was. I opened my eyes weakly and lifted my head ten degrees to look at his face. I wasn't disappointed. His looks did wonders to my body. He gently placed me on the bed and I instantly missed the warmth of his big chest.

His hand came up and brushed the stray strands of hair behind me ear and I focused on his touch. His other hand slowly pulled up the covers until he tucked me in tightly. Just in these moments I had felt better than I had in weeks.

I slowly started to drift off, the last thing my eyes catching were those dark brown orbs like liquid chocolate.

* * *

**A/N- Ok this was wayyyyyyyyy more than two weeks and I apologize for that. But if you want the excuses and the speech I wrote them on my bio because I'm too lazy to type out one more after having to type two for my other two stories. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story and I as said previously this is just a drabble fic. Of course it's gonna have a plot and you can thank **roza m belicova** for that because if she didn't give me the idea I had no idea where this was going. **

**So thanks to you chica and go check out her stories. They really rock especially **Summer Romance ***wink wink nudge nudge***

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

He visited today. Those red eyes stared me down, making me shiver with disgust. He walked up to the edge of the bed where I sat against the headboard, my legs tucked up next to me. He trailed his ice cold fingers along the soft downy threads of the black and white comforter.

His fingers traced the threaded patterns until they were not even a couple milimeters away from my toes. Involuntarily I curled my toes and pulled my legs closer to me. I looked up at him hoping my face didn't betray the fear that I felt.

His blond hair radiated in the sunlight and his red eyes were dilated. Like he was hungry. He smiled at me and I snapped my head away burying my face in my neck. He stepped closer and I moved farther down the bed to the other side. He laughed.

I tucked myself into a smaller ball, if that was even possible. You know sometimes when fingers are close to you, you can feel it without them actually touching you? Like the tingle? Ya, that's what I felt right now.

His fingers were dangerously close to me and my own hand travelled underneath the comforter, conspicuously. I searched around until I felt the cool metal and wrapped my hand around the handle feeling it dig into my skin. I was pretty sure my knuckles were white.

I trembled as I felt his anatomy come in contact with mine. I raised the hand clutching the weapon to my side but not quite up so it was visible. I had to wait for the perfect moment to strike. I tried shying away from him but it was useless because his fingers cut into my skin, hard. I was sure I would have more bruises to add to my collection.

Quick as lightning, I raised the knife blade up and aimed it at his jugular. Too bad his hand intercepted mine. He laughed dark and deviously making me tremble more.

His hand met my cheek in a deafening crack and the slap radiated through my body. The pain was so much but I refused to cry and give him the satisfaction he wanted. Instead I bit the inside of my cheek until I tasted the metallically, rusty liquid that only could be identified as blood.

"Now you listen to me, I have been lenient with you but not anymore. Tomorrow I'll collect my payment. You've been nothing but a nuisance to me so far but no longer." His words held the threat and follow up and for the first time since I was here I honestly was pretty sure I was going to die.

He slapped me again, on the other cheek this time. "You understand me you little bloodwhore?" I stayed perfectly still and didn't open my mouth. That was the wrong move because another slap quickly followed. "I said, do you understand me?!"

I nodded furiously and managed to squeak out a hoarse "Yes." He smiled smugly and grabbed my chin, yanking my face up to meet his. I couldn't help the fat tear that rolled down my cheek, the saltiness of it making my skin only sting more. His read eyes stared me down and without a second doubt his lips met mine.

I couldn't respond. Hell I didn't even want to. I would rather die than kiss this. His lips pushed on mine and his tongue pryed my lips open, forcing access into my mouth. After a few seconds more of this he pulled away and grinned.

Disgusted by the smile playing over his lips, I gathered as much saliva as I could into my mouth and spit everything at him sniggering when it landed all over his face.

"Why you little-"

His words were cut off as the door opened, revealing the brown haired man from yesterday. He quickly turned away from me and faced the man who had opened the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to never interrupt when I'm with this little monster!" The brown haired man's face darkened upon hearing my captor's voice.

"Nathan wants to see you. It's urgent." He said sharply and coldly.

Turning around to face me, my captor said, "I'll be back for you tomorrow." And with that he left the room shutting the door behind him with a loud bang. Can't helping myself, the tears started falling freely down my face and before falling out of consciousness I felt two familiar arms encase my body once more.

* * *

**There's the next chapter for Stolen, I wrote it in the couple minutes I had when I finished my math test a few days ago. Hope you like. Leave your answer in a REVIEW and tell me your thoughts, feelings and questions!**

**Updates for my other stories won't be for a few weeks since exam studying and exams have begun but for readers of It Doesn't Always Go According To Plan, expect another chapter in two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns any VA material used, **roza m belicova** owns the idea and I own the plot! **

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. Today he was coming to collect his payment. The man with the stunning chocolate eyes and silk hair left early this morning promising to be back later this afternoon. As I sat twitching impatiently on the downy covers I couldn't help but anticipate what was going to happen.

The man with the red eyes, for I still didn't know his name, was hard to figure out but I knew one thing for sure. He wanted dominance and charge. I almost felt violated at the thought of what he was going to do because that is what he was surely going to do right?

The door opened with a creak and I jumped, filled with nerves and my stomach swirling with moths. I saw him before I heard him. Those same haunting, menacing red eyes stared me down like I was a deer and he was the cruel and vicious wolf. It reminded me a lot of Bambi.

I hated what he had done to me.

As he inched closer, I tried to put a brave face on even though I was freaking out on the inside. My whole being and soul cried out and my body could not do anything about it. It was like the two weren't in harmony with each other.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to meet his. "You ready for this?" he asked maleficently. When I didn't answer his fingers dug in harder, no doubt leaving bruises there tomorrow. But I refused to show any sign of acknowledgement. I kept my expression hard and hoped my eyes shone through resentment and anything close to that.

"Well aren't you a stubborn one?" His lips neared my neck and I fought the shivers of disgust that rolled over my skin. "You're going to taste just fine. Even better than I imagined; with your fiery temper, I'd have to say it would be a bit spicy."

What the hell is he talking about? My taste? This man was a total creep- wait no. pat the point of being a creep, he was way more.

I was about to ask him what he meant when I felt excruciating pain stab my neck at two different points and felt a tongue lapping over my skin. As a felt my hot blood trickle down my neck, I wondered how two regular human teeth could break through skin and what kind of nasty pedophile would take pleasure from drinking _blood. _

Then it hit me. A _vampire. _It explains the red eyes and the forever cold skin. I was going to be sick. A vampire was sucking my blood and I was too oblivious to fight him off.

It felt like the all-time high. The euphoria that came from time was even more pleasuring than sex. Or what I imagined it would be since I hadn't done it yet. The whole thing lasted a couple seconds and I felt myself being thrown back on the bed and watching the _vampire _from newly glazed over eyes.

I saw him wipe a trickle of blood away from the corner of his mouth and he smiled ominously, revealing those fangs that had only made an appearance this once from the whole time I've been here. Why wasn't I freaking out more than this? I mean a frickin' _vampire _had just sucked on my frickin' blood!

It probably didn't register yet, I mean I was still lost in that high. Involuntarily my mouth turned up in a lazed smile and my head lolled backwards, my dazed eyes rolling back into my head. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was the door closing and the lock clicking.

* * *

**OK here's the latest installment of Stolen. The plot kinda picks up here now. Sorry for it being so slow but this had to be the path for the story to correctly pan out. ****Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review telling me your favourite part, what you liked, what you didn't like, questions. I love hearing from you guys!  
**

**Disclaimer- Richelle Mead owns all VA material used and I have to thank **roza m belicova **for helping this story by giving me an idea!**

_For all those readers out there for The Notes of My Heart, expect an update sometime in the next week! There it'll be explained of my abscence. Thanks again and don't forget to review!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon Rose, open your eyes." the gentle voice coaxed. I wanted to open them; they weren't closed against my own will.

My horrible nightmare had left me in a state of shock; even in sleep I could feel myself trembling and sweating. I felt the beads run down my face and did nothing to stop it. I was over heating myself.

I felt something cool come into contact with my skin and I remembered something else that was cool. It was _his _pale, cool skin. Then it all came tumbling back to me.

The biting, the sucking, the drinking and lapping.

The hot and cold sensation.

The ultimate high.

The _vampire. _My eyes opened and my body shook with violent tremors as my breath came in short pants. _Vampire. _Even shorter pants and more violent tremors. _Vampire. _Creature of the night. Main sustenance: blood. In other words, _me. _

_Vampire. _This is where it finally sinks it in and I went ballistic. I screamed.

But it was cut off as fast I had opened my mouth. A larger hand covered my mouth while the other arm wrapped around my waist, anchoring me to his hard and lean body.

"Relax Roza. It's me." I knew that voice. Somewhere in the back of my mind, my conscience told me to trust it. My muscles lost most of the tension they were holding but still some remained. After a few moments, he must have realized that I wasn't going to completely relax because he let go of me and I spun around to face him so fast that I could've caused whiplash.

It was the man. The man that had picked me up off the bathroom floor and placed me into bed. The same man that had stepped in to the room when, _he _had started calling me names and hit me.

Another wave of trembles hit as I remembered it all and replayed it in slow motion in my head. Hands were placed on my shoulders gently shaking me, pulling me out of the nightmare.

I opened my eyes fully to be greeted with chocolate brown ones.

"Roza," he said, the voice instantly melting away any fears of mine. Though they still lingered in the back of my mind, they were gone for now. Temporarily. Temporarily I felt safe.

His fingers ran lightly along the side of my face and I tried to memorize the feel of his skin on mine. I picked up one of my hands, bringing it to my face and trapping his finger there. I sighed against the feeling of increased pressure.

"Why am I here?" I croaked.

"Because I brought you."

**A/N- Okay I'm terribly sorry this took so long to get up but better late than never right? Alright please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. I propose to you that if you give me 10 reviews, the next chapter will be up immediately. It's written already...so have fun reviewing!**

**SarahBelikova**


	6. Chapter 6

_Because I brought you. Because I brought you. Because I brought you. _

The words said to me echoed in my head and rang through my ears nonstop. The man that I had come to believe in; the man that had given me hope even though I barely knew him, diminished as soon as he whispered those words.

Upon hearing those words, my whole being tensed and I froze, not reacting to any motion or feeling. My mind stood blank and my eyes stayed stationary on one spot. Nothing was registering in my brain. All words that were spoken in the room went in one ear and went out the other; not even bothering to go through my mind. It was like there was hill and the words were forced to find a way around it.

My heart hammered in my chest and the blood rushed to my ears. I could feel my pulse in my wrist without even having to put my hand there and feel it. The loud _thump thump _was incessant; begging to be heard. I'm pretty sure _he _could've heard it.

It was like I was in a state of comatose; except awake. Eventually he left, that much I noticed. His motion was attuned to my senses.

He didn't come back; instead he sent her in. this had been going on for a couple days. He would never return and _he _would never return either. I was ashamed to say that I missed his presence. The man with the chocolate eyes had a soothing effect on me.

She coaxed me into the shower one day. I realized it hasn't bathed in quite some time; I was preoccupied. I sat on the stool with my head down, watching the grease and dirt mingle with the water a wash down the drain.

I stretched my neck, hoping the stiffness would evaporate from it. Taking the soap bar, I gently scrubbed at my cracked skin. The soap lightly stung me. I ignored the pain. Just like I ignored him. I made my way up to my stomach and I felt something I never in my life thought I would feel.

I felt bumps protruding my skin and the lump in my throat turned bigger. I brought my hands higher, choking on the tears when I felt the sides of my breasts had sunken in. I couldn't help it; I burst into tears. Full fat drops falling down in rivers down the sides of my face. Everything was blurry and I heard a bang on the bottom of the tub.

The soap bar had fallen from my hands.

The lady had come rushing into the room. I looked up and it was the first time I had really looked at her. I tried to find any traces of inhumanness. The red eyes, the sickly pale skin and the ice cold temperature. She had a blank look on her face; except for the pointed eyes that cleared stated she held some kind of hatred towards me. For what? I had no idea. I didn't wish to be here.

She helped me out of the tub. Feeling defeated, I moved limbs as she told me to, until she wrapped a towel around me and left the room. Probably to go retrieve my clothes. Sighing deeply, I stepped in front of the mirror and finally when I was ready, I dropped the cloth.

When I saw my reflection staring back at me, I didn't process it immediately. But eventually when I did, it felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. I actually had to squeeze my eyes to stop the flow of tears and take deep breaths, calming myself down.

My hands traveled my paths down my stomach and across my back. Through my hair and down my neck. I moved my hand away when I saw a faint purplish bruise and two tiny puncture marks.

This really happened. It's not a nightmare. And I'm never going back home.

* * *

**A/N- Here's the next chapter; it didn't feel fair to leave you guys on a cliffhanger so I updated. This was supposed to be up earlier but I got preoccupied with watching FIFA. Anyone else watching it?**

**Alright, same deal holds from here on out. 10 reviews (and I mean ten this time ;) and an immediate post!**

**Until next time,  
**

**SarahBelikova**


	7. Chapter 7

I fingered the knife that the woman had given me when I first got here. I hadn't gotten this one confiscated yet; no one knew I still had it. I gripped the handle and scratched the bedpost, making another notch, marking another day spent here. I knew it was useless but it was the least I could do. I slid the knife back into my pillowcase, all the way at the bottom and placed that pillow under the stack of three I had.

Yesterday had been a huge wakeup call for me. Knowing the way my body looked and the way my stomach often growled and gurgled with hunger, reinstated the fact that I only had a couple weeks of this behaviour before I kicked the can.

I didn't want to die but then again as I kept thinking about it more and more, living this kind of life, anyone in my shoes would want to die.

I thought about Lissa, my best friend, sister. If she saw me like this, I knew she would immediately break down in tears. My other best friend, Christian; we didn't have the ideal meeting but it made us even closer. My parents; they wouldn't probably even notice I was gone. They were both so concerned and in love with their work that I think they loved work more than me.

I heard the lock click and I whipped my head over to the noise. It wasn't her. The servant girl. But it was him, the one with red eyes. I gasped and knew what was going to happen. Internally preparing myself, I stoned my face until I was sure it was expressionless and bored.

I watched as he stalked over to me and raised a finger, trailing it across my cheek, under my chin and down my neck where he stopped just over my pulse point. He tilted my head to the side and yanked my hair away from my neck.

He clicked his tongue almost playfully. His fingers circled the two little bruises and he smiled sadistically. "My my, aren't you the little bloodwhore?" he laughed to himself and jerked my head to the other side, revealing my bruise free neck.

"Isn't this the perfect canvas?" And with that his teeth pressed into my skin, his fangs touching and barely breaking. My blood rushed, immediately knowing it was getting that high endorphin. I was addicted to the bite.

I whimpered, aching for the breaking for the skin and the slight pain that brought me to the ultimate high. "Please," I whispered, barely audible. He chuckled, amused but finally gave me what I want. I cried out, the whole ordeal lasting only a couple seconds. I felt his wet tongue on my skin, licking and leaving.

While I was still dazed, he left the room and in his place was the brown haired man. The one that had brought me here. I started to protest and scream but he intercepted in by placing his hand lightly over my mouth.

"Please don't Roza; I'm going to help you."

"How do I-I trust you?" I asked, stumbling over some words.

"I'll explain everything," I started to loll my head back, feeling myself give over to the void. "Rose, Roza!"

I smiled, hearing that name once again. The roll of his R's giving comfort to me. "That's not my name." I said giving him weak turn of the lips.

"I know Rose, it's your nickname, in Russian."

"Oh. I like it."

It was his turn to smile at me and from the slight upturn; I could tell smiling was something he didn't do quite often. I exhaled and sighed, falling backwards on my pillow but arms caught me and laid me down gently.

"Rose, stay with me. Roza, please."

My eyebrows contorted in confusion. "H-how do you k-know my name?" I asked wearily. "I never told you." I frowned.

My eyes started to close but the last thing I heard before I was lost was, "Because I've been watching and observing you for years."

**A/N- Ok so were you guys disappointed with the last chapter because I didn't get many reviews...it was necessary though. It setup for the first part of this chapter. Anyways tell me how you liked or didn't like this chapter in your review!**

**Here, addressing a guest reviewer who asked if Rose knew she was a dhampir or not, I can't say because it'll ruin the whole point of the story but read back to when she didn't know what a 'bloodwhore' was when the vampire called her one. That's all I can say, I hope that helps. I'm sorry if anyone had any confusion thus far, if you do though, send me a PM or leave a review and I'll do my best to explain what's happening without revealing the rest of the story. **

**Ok review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"I've been watching you for years. That's how I know your name. I know your parents are having troubles in their marriage and they want a divorce. From the looks of it you had no idea." He said to my confused and slightly scared face.

"I bet you didn't know that your best friends are together. The ones that vowed to never leave your sides. The girl and the guy. She believed that you were moving in on the black haired guy. I believe his name is Christian? And her Lissa?" He looked at me for any sign of reaction.

"No-No…They would never…" I was shocked, how did he know this but I didn't. No all he was telling were lies, I wasn't going to believe any of his nonsensical shit.

"Remember when you were 14, you got into an accident. In a car. With the blonde and her family. Everyone died, except her. And you."

"No, just stop." I put my hands up. "Please…"

"Rose-"

"No! Anyone could've gotten that information. It was all over the news and internet." I tried to justify him.

"Rose you know it wasn't that. You knew that night when I visited you in the hospital-"

"Only immediate family were allowed in."

He shook his head. "You knew it was me, you-"

"No I didn't!" I lashed out.

He went out like I hadn't interrupted him.

"I snuck in after hours and sat with you for God knows how long. Rose you sensed my presence because your hand reached out for mine. Maybe it was your subconscious, I don't know."

He stayed quiet, letting me process all this on my own. I didn't remember any of it but I do remember feeling something on one of the nights I was there. It was still the first night and no one touched me during the day for fear that they would cause me more harm but I do remember a touch.

"I still don't believe you." He sighed.

"How about all those times that I've seen you play with your dolls in the park, pretending and making happy families, desperately wishing for one of your own. Those times when I came up to you and started playing with you. You were just barely 5 and probably thinking I was an adult already.

That time when you couldn't sleep so you went out walking in the park? I followed you Rose. I saw you try to avoid Jesse and saw that it was no use. I saw as he overpowered you, him and his gang. I saw him try to force himself on you and you finally giving in, thinking there was no other way out than to let him have his way with you. I'm sure you remember a large hooded figure walking towards you and pulling Jesse of you. Fighting off his gang and glancing back at you once before running away. That was me. I'm sure you saw me. I'm sure you remember me coming to your rescue.

I've been watching you Roza, watching you for 8 years. I stole you at the airport that day."

**A/N- Alright I know I'm horrible! I haven't updated in a while but that's not because I don't want to, it's because I can't. I just started working a couple weeks ago and it's with preschool kids, they take so much out of me each day that when I get home all I want to do is sleep. Like today when we went on a field trip to the movies, I fell asleep in the theaters and later at the park where we went for lunch. **

**Anyways not going to bore you with my life. :P Please review! Tell me what you loved and didn't and if I'm doing a good job with this story so far because it doesn't seem like I am. **

**Once again, so sorry for the wait; hope it doesn't happen again. Richelle Mead owns all VA content used and I own nothing but the plot. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like all the breath had been knocked out of me. I felt this clenching in my chest and I was fighting hard to inhale.

"I saw you, and knew that would be my window of opportunity. So I made conversation with you in the line. And offered to buy you a drink. You didn't hesitate Rose. I had asked you to go save us a table as they were filling with people by the minute. Before you left, I asked how you liked your coffee. You said two packets of sugar, no milk. So while you slipped out of line I bought the drinks and made my way over to the stand where all the condiments were. Instead of the sugar, I slipped chloroform in."

Blood pumped loudly through me and I could hear my own heart beating. I wasn't sure if I was breathing anymore. My body felt numb and I started to shake. I looked up when I felt hands cover mine; I noticed I stopped trembling immediately but after what I just heard I pushed them off quickly.

Behind those deep brown eyes held hurt but I couldn't care less. He had hurt me beyond repair. Because of him I might never see my family or friends again. Because of him I might never go home. Because of him I might die.

But I wasn't going to leave this world without answers. And that's exactly what I demanded.

"My father, he made a deal with this man. My father desperately wanted something, though to this day I still don't know. The price wasn't your usual bargain. My youngest sister was traded."

I gasped. Your usual deal? It wasn't a deal at all. Trading humans? But I gestured for him to continue.

"Viktoria was only three when it happened. My father came home one day and took Vika out, said they were going to have some father daughter bonding time. She never returned home that night. My father did though. Looking distraught he came inside, sank down on the couch and put on a good show. He cried and everything.

When everyone went to their rooms that night I went inside his bedroom. My mother refused to sleep in the same bed as him, instead choosing the couch on the living room. I questioned him, interrogated him and found the real reason why she was gone. I beat him up that night; everyone heard the commotion so they all ran in our direction. My mother begged me not to kill him. As I called him a traitor I kicked him out of the house, threatening him with death if he ever came back again.

For years I searched and searched for her. Until I found a man with the picture in his wallet one day when I was 15. It was not a recent one, though not one in her toddler years too. I still recognized her face. I demanded to know where she was, demanded that he let her go. But there was only one way he said he would agree to that.

A couple nights later my sister had returned home after 4 years of searching and mourning. That night I had not. I traded myself in for her to go home. I did it in a heartbeat. For a year I spent it as an assistant if you would call it.

Now what I'm going to tell you must not leave this room and enter the human world." He said.

_Human world?_ What?

* * *

**A/N- OK I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! But real life has been tough and to be honest this story hasn't been coming to me. I had major writer's block with this chapter but my mojo has been slowly coming back. I know you guys are all itching for answers and I promise they're coming soon! But the story unfortunately has to move this slowly because it's a drabble. Hope you guys all enjoyed!**

**Please tell me waht you think and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait what do you mean human world?" I asked incredulously. Everything in this world was human…or so I believed.

"Roza," He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "The only person who is human in this place is the lady with the blonde hair who often comes in here to help you. Her name is Inna I believe."

"Wait what do you mean _everyone_ is not human except Inna?"

"Exactly what I said." He looked at me knowingly.

"_No._" Blood rushed to my head making me dizzy, I started seeing black spots and I focused, grounding myself. "No you're lying. I'm as human as it gets."

"No you're not."

"Stop saying that!" I yelled, pulling at my hair. I pushed the covers off me, exposing my bare legs save for the boy shorts, to the cold air. I swung my legs over the side and climbed down. He still didn't reveal he was lying. "Prove it."

"Alright Roza."

"Stop saying my name if I can't say yours." I said growing more frustrated.

His eyebrows creased together. "And why can't you say my name?"

My hands started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. "You never told me." He laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Of course Rose it's not. I'm Dimitri." He held his hand out and I knew he wanted to shake.

"Really?" He shrugged but I grabbed his hand nonetheless and shook it up and down. I released his hand and took a seat on the sofa opposite him, curling my legs underneath my body to help preserve the warmth I had left.

"Can we get on with the story now?" I asked. I was anxious to find out how I was not human.

"As I said, none of this can be repeated in the human world. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"There are three kinds of vampires." I paled. So I wasn't dreaming…I gulped and looked over at Dimitri for him to continue who was now looking at me with concern written on his features.

"First, the moroi. Essentially they are what you would call the good vampires, the peaceful ones that can use magic harnessed from the earth. These elemental magic are fire, water, air and earth. Like all vampires they drink blood, but they only need small amounts to survive. It's best if they get this everyday but a moroi can last for a few days without blood. Like all vampires sun harms them but doesn't kill them. It makes them extremely fatigued and tired-"

"Do they sparkle?" I couldn't resist. Dimitri looked at me confused, no doubt not getting the pop culture reference to Twilight. I waved him off. "Never mind, as you were saying?"

He nodded, back into business mode. "Second is the strigoi. These are the bad vampires, the harmful ones. They drink blood to survive and unlike the moroi they have to drain several victims to satisfy them. They are fast, cunning and strong. Their definitive goal is to rid the moroi of the world.

That's where the third kind of vampire comes in. The dhampir. These kinds of vampires are half human half vampire with the best of both abilities from each race including increased reaction time, enhanced senses, speed and strength making them the ultimate choice to protect the moroi. That's what I am. That's what you are Rose."

Bam! It's like I've been punched and all the air got knocked out of me. "I'm a dhamper?" The word felt weird rolling off my tongue. I'm pretty sure that I pronounced it wrong.

Dimitri laughed. Now his name sounded good rolling off my tongue. "Dham-_peer_."

"Dhampir." He smiled and I inwardly did a little happy dance at my correction. I was half human half vampire…I was half vampire…oh god, which parent was it? Was it my dad or my mom who were the vampire?

"Now dhampirs can't reproduce with each other," Dimitri said bringing my attention back to him. "But a moroi and a dhampir can produce can offspring. Humans haven't interacted with moroi in centuries, it's now frowned upon, a taboo of sorts."

"So…my parents?" I asked hesitantly. I was kind of scared of the answer but a really big part of me wanted to find out.

"One of your parents is a dhampir and one a moroi. On most occasions the woman is the dhampir and the man the moroi."

I nodded. "How come I've never noticed any…?" I pointed to my teeth, indicating fangs.

Naturally Dimitri had an answer for that too. "Moroi know how to hide their fangs when the smile and talk. Dhampirs do not have fangs." Ah it was a relief to know I wouldn't be sprouting any unwanted teeth.

"What is it Roza?" Dimitri asked me. I took a moment to study him. He really was a beauty; too bad he was my unofficial captor. I planned to milk as much info as I could out of him then make a break for it. I wasn't staying here longer than necessary.

I worked up the courage to ask him what I've wanted since we began this chat. I knew the logistics of it. I knew why he came here; I wanted to know the _why. _Before losing any of it, I said, "Why are you here Dimitri?"

**A/N- Nice quick update! Thanks for all the reviews! Please grace me with more, they make me extremely happy! Hope you guys enjoyed! Quick disclaimer, since I always forget to do these, Richelle Mead owns all VA content used. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo guys! I'm sorry to say this is not an update but a request. I've just completed one of my fics, The Notes of My Heart and done some recent thinking. 4 stories on my plate is a little much to handle now so I'm asking you guys, to choose which one I should focus on. Don't worry, all outstanding stories will be finished in their due time but I'm finding it easier to stick with one for now, finish it and then start a new one. **

**Please cast your vote on which story you'd like to see finished first. The options are,** It Doesn't Always Go According To Plan, He Loves Me He Loves Me Not and Stolen**. You can vote in two ways, leave a review on the fic that you'd want to see be done first or head over to my profile to vote on the poll. The poll ends in two weeks on Thursday. **

**After I've received your requests, it'll take me a while to get the next chapter of whatever it may be up. Some serious stuff has happened and it's gonna take a while to get my life back on track. But I plan for the ending of this month, beginning of November. Thanks for your cooperation and sticking with me so far, it means a lot to me! *insert heart here is FF let me***

**Thanks again guys!**

**Sarah**


End file.
